Learn From Your Own Habbits!
by Nuria Sato
Summary: She had always been rejected. And now, she was going to give the Uchiha a dosage of his own habbits! R


Learn From Your Own Habbits! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was normal in Konoha, the birds singing their everyday song, the sun bright and blasting it's heat on the people of Konoha. You could see parents chasing after their children and scolding them for running away. Women shopping and the elderly people sitting comfortably on benches and chatting with one another.

So everything was normal right?

Not really, this day was not an ordinary day for Uchiha Sasuke. That's right! Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha after 8 years, now 21 still single and Konoha's most wanted bachelor. Hopefully he wouldn't be by the end of this day. He had...plans.

But before that it is important you know that he is officially the last Uchiha. He killed Madara, Tobi, Obito whatever you wanted to call him. Of course with the support of his best friend/brother/village's hero-now Hokage Uzumaki Naruto! After Naruto had found him weak, drained of his chakra and bleeding profusely, he had taken that oppurtunity to knock some sense into him. He had explained just what his brother wanted for him, why he had sacrificed himself to living the life of a traitor, a murderer.

He had objected of course, he would not allow himself to be easily dragged back to the village. The village that had been responsible for the loss of his clan. He had screamed that at Naruto and it had been enough for him to beat into a pulp. He had never felt so degraded before. He still didn't give in, verbally arguing against Naruto's views, he told himself he is an Uchiha and to surrender would be marking a black spot on his clan's name.

Huh. The irony of that.

Then Naruto had brought out the ultimate weapon, he had presented evidence to support the words that left his non-stop babbling mouth. That day, he had collapsed, that day, he had shown Naruto how weak an Uchiha could be, that day, he had shown how many emotions an Uchiha could hold within themselves, that day, he had cried.

He gave in, accepting the light that had been awaiting for his shadow to spread across the walls of Konoha. He had walked in to the village that had always preserved space for him, always protected him, always tried to guide him on the right path.

His eyes had not looked at the people waiting, they had not looked at the surroundings, they had not looked at the ground or the sky, they had stared at the bench that he had left a crying, confessing young pink-haired ninja that had loved him for who he was. Not his name, not his fame and not his looks. But him. The one who protected her, the one that tensed at every injury placed on her, the one that had always called her _annoying_.

He had wondered if there was still a space in her heart reserved for him, if there was still that love that would sacrifice everything of hers for him. He _still_ thinks about that. A constant never ending thought. His dry mouth had parted and took a deep breath of fresh air, not one that would make his face scrunch up in disgust like the air in Otokagure. The air over there always had something poisoning floating in it. It was clear, the air in Konoha, there was no smell it was refreshing and made him want to fall to his knees and constantly inhale.

Naruto squeezed his shoulder then, bringing all his attention back to reality, far far away from his haunting thoughts. The first person he noticed was his ex-sensei, the one that had took him in as his own, his prodigy, the one that had taught him the signature move of The Silver Fang. The chidori. The same one that he had improved with the use of his Kusangi. Now called Chidori Nagashi. He pondered over the nagging thought in his head, did his ex-sensei regret teaching him that? He had after all used it to kill thousands of innocent people.

But he knew. Kakashi Hatake was not the kind of man to teach someone something without knowing the consequences of it. He had blindly trusted him, his student that in the end ignored the colourful path of life and treaded among the darkness where nothing but pain, bloodshed and remorse awaited him, and _those_ persistent _dark bloody screaming _memories that never left him alone.

There were many of them. He didn't know if they were there to detain him. He didn't know if they were there to welcome him. He didn't know if they were there to scorn him, to remind him of his wrong decisions that had fucked him up. All he knew, was that he was _home._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? This is my first time writing a story so comments are highly appreciated and I am open to criticism. I do want to tell you that there will most likely be only one or two more chapters to this.

Please review, now that you've read it.

Peace. Nuria Sato.


End file.
